Frank Breitkopf
"Beauty can cover a multitude of sins. While underneath, we all look exactly the same." |path=Serial Killer |mo= Vivisection |status= Deceased |actor=Keith Carradine |appearance=No Way Out }} Frank Breitkopf was a prolific serial killer that appeared in Season Two of Criminal Minds. He is best known for being the arch nemesis of Jason Gideon. Background Frank was born the son of one Mary Louise Breitkopf, a German immigrant, and never knew his father. They lived together in an apartment in Manhattan. He was highly intelligent and, for that reason, had a number of specific needs. In order to be able to afford to care for her son's needs, Mary Louise resorted to prostitution; occasionally in her own home, at which point her son witnessed the encounters. Frank grew up to become a textbook sexual sadist, and when his mother died (possibly at Frank's hands), he left home, travelling around the U.S. with his trailer and killing people, funding himself with the possessions and money taken from his victims. Early in his career, he was in Golconda, Nevada, met a young woman named Jane and attempted to kill her, but when she was on his makeshift autopsy table, she looked into his eyes and felt calm, which completely turned him off. He would later claim he fell in love with her and regularly return to Golconda to leave her wind chimes made out of rib bones taken from his victims. Whenever he stopped by, he would also have a strawberry milkshake at a local diner. The BAU is summoned to investigate him when several of his latest murders are connected, as well as when the Golconda sheriff, Georgia Davis, disappears. Season Two No Way Out Gideon and Morgan meet Frank at a remote Nevada diner. Frank is interested in Gideon's name and explains to him what it means in historical terms. The two agents then identify themselves and demand to know where Sheriff Davis is. Frank replies that he is going to finish his milkshake. Gideon asks Frank if he would like to know how they caught him, just as police cars surround the diner. During flashbacks, the team realizes that Frank is sticking around town because of Jane. Frank is led outside of the diner by Morgan and Gideon. They are met by the local authorities, including Sheriff Davis, who had been found at Jane's house. Frank tells Gideon that if he is allowed to get away with Jane, he will reveal the location of a busload of children he has kidnapped. Gideon is skeptical, but eventually believes that Frank would not actually harm children. Gideon drives the two of them to the desert, and Frank tells Gideon that the children are two miles to the west. Gideon allows them to leave, locates the school bus, with its driver dead but the children unharmed, and calls for support. They follow Frank and Jane's footprints into the desert, where they disappear. Gideon declares, "We'll find him". No Way Out II Frank later appears in the season finale at Maryland, where Gideon lives. Having accidentally lost Jane sometime ago, Frank kills Gideon's girlfriend Sarah in Gideon's own apartment before calling him, saying, "What is your fascination with birds?" Before leaving Sarah's body behind at the scene, he cuts off one of her ribs and places it in her hand to tell the BAU that he had lost Jane and wants her back. Frank then murders Rebecca Bryant, the daughter--and former hostage--of Randall Garner and also abducts Tracy Belle, the would-be victim of Jeffrey Charles. Gideon learns that Frank is now intent on killing all of the would-be victims that were rescued by him. When Gideon finally locates and confronts Frank in Manhattan, Jane appears and intervenes. Frank then grabs Jane's wrists, tells her he loves her, and the two jump onto nearby train tracks. A passing train kills them. Belle is rescued, but the events psychologically scar Gideon, eventually leading to his resignation from the BAU next season. Profile Frank is a textbook psychopath. He is incapable of feeling any empathy towards others, feel guilt or remorse, and claims no responsibility for his actions. Like others of his type, he is highly intelligent, manipulative and narcissistic. The BAU discovers that he always travels east and west along the same highway, and all of his victims were along his route. Modus Operandi Frank was known to have used ketamine on his victims to paralyze them, then would dissect and remove their organs while they were still awake and aware of everything that was going on, gaining pleasure from their fear. After their deaths, Frank would typically remove one rib, which he would use to make wind chimes for Jane. Known Victims * New York City, New York: Mary Louise Breitkopf * 166 victims confirmed to be killed by him prior to No Way Out, including: ** Sharon, Pennsylvania: V. Alberts ** Flagstaff, Arizona: Francine Aurora ** Chicago, Illinois: U. Averys ** Roseburg, Oregon: Evette Banner ** Denver, Colorado: Selma Brooks ** Brigham City, Utah: Benjamin Delherd ** Golconda, Nevada: Jane Hanratty ** Fort Worth, Texas: Sally Hollister ** Tuma, Arizona: Clayton Little ** Morgana, Utah: Joan Norwich ** San Diego, California: Muriel Waltman ** New York City, New York: B. Wolcott ** Unknown location: An unidentified victim * Golconda, Nevada: ** Reno Rodriguez ** Katherine Hale ** Unnamed school bus driver ** Numerous unnamed children ** Sheriff Georgia Davis ** Annie * McLean, Virginia: ** Sarah Jacobs ** Rebecca Bryant ** Tracy Belle Quotes Frank: What's your name? Come on, names are a hobby of mine. Gideon: Jason Gideon. Frank: Jason. From Greek mythology, to heal. Gideon, a hero from the Old Testament who lead the Israelites against the Midianites. Your parents had great expectations of you. I'm Frank. Germanic, third century, derived from the name of a kind of spear. I wonder what expectations my parents had of me. ---- Frank: (to Morgan) If I had your looks, do you know how much easier my life would be? ---- Frank: (to Gideon, smiling) What's the psychopath got in the bag, Jason? ---- Frank: Magic time! ---- Gideon: If I ever find myself feeling what you feel, I'll kill myself. Frank: Call me first, I'd love to pick your brains. ---- Frank: (while on the phone with Gideon) What is your fascination with birds, Jason? Gideon: Who is this? Frank: (ignoring Gideon) Paintings of birds, sketches of birds, books about birds... Gideon: Frank, please, please don't hurt her. Frank: Birds can be extremely single-minded in their pursuits. Almost... obsessed. ---- Frank: (to Rebecca) Did you know recent studies into female rape victims found a high proportion of them, later in life, are raped again? Rebecca: No, I wasn't raped. Frank: (ignoring Rebecca) It's almost as if, in them, they had a kind of... signal. ---- Frank: (to the BAU via phone) I regret to inform you that Rebecca's name should be moved to a new list. ---- Frank: (to the phone, in a calling voice) Jason... Gideon: You son of a bitch. I swear to you, I will find you, and I will stop you. Frank: Shhhh, Jason. I chose the station because I know how much you love trains. I saw the toys in your apartment. (Frank hangs up) ---- Hotch: Frank. Frank: Agent Hotchner! We haven't had the pleasure of a... formal meeting. Hotch: Where is Tracy Belle? Frank: Do you have something for me? (Hotch hesitates for a moment) Hotch: No I don't. Frank: (calmly, facing away from Hotch) Then you'll never see her again. ---- Frank: (to Jane) I love you. Jane: I love you too. (The two jump on the railroad tracks in spite of Gideon's protests and are killed by a passing train) Appearances *Season Two **No Way Out **No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank * Season Three ** Doubt ** In Name and Blood Notes *In The Last Word, Emily Prentiss mentions the existence of a yet unidentified "I-80 Killer" targeting co-eds in Indiana. Frank would search for victims while travelling along that particular highway. In the same episode, Spencer Reid mentions that it's very rare for two independent serial killers to be active within the same area. *In the TV series Dexter, Keith Carradine portrays FBI agent Frank LundyFrank Lundy, a profiler who appears in Season 2 and Season 4. In season 4, he investigates the case of a serial killerserial killer who's been killing all over the U.S. for decades without his murders being connected, not unlike Frank Breitkopf. * Though Gideon calls Frank "the most prolific serial killer ever", there is evidence that real-life serial killer Harold Shipman Harold Shipman killed 218 people and is believed to have killed many more, his victim count rivaling Frank's. The same goes for Amelia DyerAmelia Dyer, a 19th century serial killer who has 247 murders attributed to her and may have killed as many as 400. Also, Elizabeth Báthory, the Blood countess of Hungary, is attributed with as many as 650 victims, although it's possible she may have been a victim of conspiracy and may have been innocent. Elizabeth Báthory. References Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Season Two Criminals